In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize a wide variety of distributed computing systems to communicate between application programs hosted on numerous workstations and/or servers. Further, recent trends have seen a steady increase in the number of servers used in businesses and/or organizations. Accordingly, many distributed computing systems employ additional types of servers that carryout specific functions and which servers are positioned at different locations within a business and/or organization, rather than at one central location. While data placed on these servers is considered critical to the business, there remains insufficient means for ensuring the proper operation of these servers from a single service site when these servers are spread out in different locations. Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the process of maintaining proper operation of such servers, while at the same time controlling any costs associated with such maintenance